Starlight, Star Bright
by Settiai
Summary: [Set after “Tears from Heaven”] While the kids are on a camping trip, Ken and Miyako manage to find the time for a discussion.


I don't think that anyone actually thinks that I own Digimon, but I have to go on and say this. I don't own Digimon. Are you happy? Please read and review.

Starlight, Star Bright

"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you believe in wishing on stars?" he asked her in a serious voice that seemed so different than the light, cheerful one he had just been using. 

Yolei stared at him in surprise. Where had that come from? They had been sitting beside each other on the hill above the campsite, talking about the others. It was so out of place. The whole day had been like that though. 

The twelve Japanese Digidestined had gathered in a quiet, deserted part of the Digital World for a brief reunion. It had been six months since they had defeated MaloMyotismon, and several of the older kids had thought that a campout would be a great way to celebrate.

It had started out as a big party. They had just hung around, talking and laughing, until it had started getting dark. Then the Digimon had left to leave the kids by themselves for awhile. No one knew what they were actually up to, but she was pretty sure that it involved Tentomon's new tree house. (AN: Don't even ask. You'll find out later, in my story The Campfire.)

After that, Matt and Sora had went for a "short" hike. It had been several hours, and there was still no sign of them. After they had left T.K. and Kari had "volunteered" to go look for some more firewood. Davis had jumped up to go with them. Kari had shot Tai a look and he had decided to keep Davis occupied by starting a conversation about soccer. She wondered, briefly, if the two of them were still arguing about that.

Joe and Mimi had went down to a nearby stream to get some water. She was pretty sure that they just wanted to get away from Tai and Davis before they killed each other, blew something up, or burned something down. Especially, since she knew that Mimi was dating Michael, at least for now. 

Izzy had been typing away on his computer, chatting with some Canadian girl he knew, for the last half hour. Meanwhile, Cody was practicing his martial arts, and, she thought wryly, probably helping Izzy to keep Tai and Davis from doing anything too dangerous. Of course, that just left her and Ken.

For awhile, they had just sat by the campfire talking about different things. She had been surprised how easily she could talk with him. She usually had trouble talking with boys. They had been having a great time just sitting around the fire. Then the fire had started to die down, and Izzy, Tai, and Davis had tried to build it back up. She and Ken had started to wonder if they should move when they saw Izzy getting on his computer to ask his friend how to build up the fire. They decided to get far away when Tai poured what looked like gasoline onto the wood, and Davis pulling out a huge box of matches.

They had moved to the top of the small hill that overlooked the campsite. For awhile they had sat talking about which couple would be the last one to get back to camp, what the Digimon were up to, and if Tai, Davis, and Izzy would set the camp on fire. They had been sitting there laughing when Ken had looked her in the eye and asked his question.

He asked her again if she believed. She smiled, but answered him seriously that she had never tried before.

"Well, then it's time that you gave it a try," he said and pointed to the alien-looking sky of the Digital World. All you have to do is pick one and make a wish for whatever you want the most. She looked and picked out the brightest one in the sky. Then she closed her eyes tightly and wished with all of her might. She opened her eyes to see Ken smiling.

"Well, what did you wish for?" he asked. When she told him he looked puzzled. "Courage? For what?" he questioned.

Yolei took a deep breath before she answered. "To do this." And she kissed him right on the lips. She wondered how she had found the bravery to actually do it.

When she pulled back, she saw the astonished look in his face. After searching for something to say for what seemed like an eternity, he took her hand. "Well, I guess that this is our lucky night. Both of our wishes came true. Aishiteru." He grinned at the wonder on her face as he slowly pressed his lips against hers. 

They didn't notice the strange boy and his Digimon watching them from the shadows. They didn't see his evil smirk or hear him coldly whisper quietly to his Digimon, "Soon, Spiritmon. We can put my master's plan in motion very soon."

They also didn't notice the flames shooting from the campsite. Or hear any of the (very familiar) voices loudly yelling at each other down below them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you were wondering, Aishiteru is Japanese for "I Love You." My other story, The Campfire, ties in with this one, so you might (in other words, read it or DIE) want to read it. Please read and review. 


End file.
